


please, the needy subs need your help

by silvergrey3344



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Begging, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft sex, just cute dumb subs trying to get off without their dom, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: hongjoong has been neglecting his babies a little recently
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	please, the needy subs need your help

yunho’s hands clumsily fumbled around, madly groping at mingi’s body, long legs intertwining with the other male’s legs. their hot breaths mixed in between the gaps of their needy lips, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses whenever they can. 

they’re needy as fuck. hongjoong has been out of the apartment for quite some time now, spending days upon hours in his studio. 

nobody was there to take care of two subs! what were yunho and mingi going to do? try to get off together. 

the keyword is try. 

you see, it has been an hour with the two boys tangled up in bed, and all they only know how to kiss and grope at each other, humping their dicks on the other man’s thigh to obtain friction and gain pleasure but not really working well. 

dumb subs—they can never come without their doms guiding them. 

so yunho and mingi, having been there with one whole hour without any satisfaction, were getting incredibly frustrated. they nearly get so lost into trying to obtain that sweet orgasm they nearly miss the click of the front door and the footsteps that follow. 

the two naked boys quickly push each other off, sitting up on their knees. 

when hongjoong opens the door, he’s surprised to find his two babies sitting naked on the bed—dicks leaking, lips swollen, and eyes sparkling. 

eager, huh.

with a small smile, hongjoong begins to slowly take off his clothes, making yunho and mingi nearly bounce in excitement when their dom was finally undressed on the bed. 

well, not really undressed. yunho and mingi were slightly disappointed when hongjoong keeps his shirt and pants on. 

okay, maybe they were very disappointed. 

hongjoong moved to lean his back against the headboard. “are you two not going to continue what you were doing before?”

“we wanted you to come do it for us,” yunho whined, pawing at hongjoong’s pants, hoping that the action will get hongjoong to take the rest of his clothes off. 

mingi sat there dumbly, watching the exchange. 

hongjoong smiled, reaching forward. yunho stilled, expecting hongjoong to pet him but was met with something else. a tight grip fisted his hair, harshly pulling him back. yunho whined in response. 

“why don’t you go back to mingi?” hongjoong asked, loosening his grip. “maybe if you can fuck mingi well enough, you can have my dick however you want it.”

“how-how am i supposed to fuck mingi?” yunho asked, confusion written in his sparkling eyes. 

“you fuck him like how i fuck you two. can you do that for me?” 

yunho nodded enthusiastically, quickly crawling over to mingi and pushing him down. 

“yunho, remember you have to prep mingi,” hongjoong reminded, slightly worried that yunho would start fucking into mingi with no prep. 

not that hongjoong would mind, but he doesn’t have mingi’s confirmation if doing that was okay. 

yunho nodded slowly, reaching for the lube on he nightstand and squeezing out some on his fingers. he looked over at hongjoong for help, and hongjoong chuckled, amused at how confused his baby can get. 

“put a finger into mingi,” hongjoong instructed. 

yunho carefully followed the instructions given and staying still after hearing nothing else from hongjoong. he looked back up. 

hongjoong sighed, leaning forward to pet yunho. “you really are a dumb pup, aren’t you? can’t even prep someone correctly.” 

yunho frowned, looking down in shame that he disappointed his dom. 

“let me show you, okay?” hongjoong said, scooting closer to his babies. “remember it for next time.”

yunho nodded, retracting his fingers from mingi’s hole with a small squelch. hongjoong took yunho’s place between mingi’s legs and put three fingers in mingi’s mouth to suck. mingi wordlessly obeyed, closing his lips around the small fingers and coating then with saliva. he thought hongjoong pulled his fingers out too soon, wanting to suck more on them. 

hongjoong pushed in two fingers, slowly wiggling them around and pressing into various places. slightly curving his fingers, mingi jerked at the sudden sensation of pleasure sparking in his body. hongjoong hummed, turning to face yunho. 

“that’s where you want to touch,” he said, curling his fingers again, this time pressing harder on the bundle of nerves. mingi mewled under him, slightly squirming. hongjoong entered another finger in, slightly squelching every time hongjoong pushed in. 

“yunho, you can fuck him now,” hongjoong said, pulling away and going back to leaning his back on the headboard. 

as eager as ever, yunho scooted forward and lined his dick up with mingi’s wet hole, pushing in inch by inch until he’s completely sheathed in mingi’s right hole. 

“joong-hyung,” yunho whimpered, looking a little pathetic with his puppy eyes. “he’s too tight, i can’t hold it off.”

“shh,” hongjoong hushed him softly while petting mingi. “it’s okay, but remember that you have to fuck mingi well if you want me to fuck you, okay? that means you can’t come until mingi does.”

yunho whined, but moved his hip nonetheless, fucking mingi like how he wished hongjoong would fuck him. 

but a dumb sub like yunho can only focus on one thing at a time. he’s been focusing on fucking mingi harder and didn’t even register his orgasm until he was spurting his come in mingi. 

yunho looked up at hongjoong with tears in his sparkling eyes. “i’m—i’m sorry,” he sniffled. “i couldn’t hold it anymore.”

hongjoong pressed a kissed on yunho’s sweat-matted forehead. “it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. you tried your best, yeah? maybe next time.”

still in a fit of sniffles, yunho pulled out and let hongjoong take his position. he looked down at mingi, seeing that drool had already escaped the corners of his lips. 

“what a messy baby,” hongjoong whispered, leaning down to kiss mingi, earning a whine from the taller male. “hm?”

mingi whined again, rusting his hips back to hongjoong, and he knows what his baby wants. 

“can i hear you beg for it tonight, love?” hongjoong asked sweetly. mingi shook his head and continued to rut his hips back. “please?” 

“please....” a small whimper comes from mingi. “pretty please.”

hongjoong smiled at that, kissing mingi some more. “of course, love, since you asked so nicely.”

hongjoong slowly fucked mingi, looking over at yunho who was watching them both with hungry eyes. 

“would you want mingi to suck you off?” hongjoong asked, eyeing yunho’s hardening dick. 

yunho nodded eagerly, crawling over to put both knees around mingi’s head and pushing his dick in mingi’s mouth. 

hongjoong watched as yunho roughly fucks mingi’s face, and the latter gagging every now and then with the roughness but still taking it well. his babies finish off quickly, yunho coming deep in mingi’s throat, mingi’s cock spurting come right after, and hongjoong, after a couple more deep thrusts, come inside mingi as well. he pulled out and grabbed a clean towel from ground to slightly clean around mingi’s sensitive hole. 

yunho maneuvers around the bed to cuddle, and hongjoong joined them right after. 

“i’m sorry for not spending much time,” hongjoong apologized, patting both his babies on the back. “is it okay?”

yunho and mingi both hum, tired from the sex and wanting to sleep already. 

“what was that?”

“shut up, hyung,” mingi groaned. “go to sleep.”

hongjoong chuckled, placing a soft peck on both of his babies’ foreheads before falling asleep.


End file.
